Before the Gotei 13
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Extremely AU. Told from the POV of Toushirou Hitsugaya. Started out as a single one-shot but now it's going to be a series of one-shots and as the title suggests they're all going to take place before Hitsu joins the Gotei 13. feel free to read and review
1. I Died Today

I Died Today

Typical. I'm awakened by the sounds of screaming coming from downstairs. Groaning slightly, I roll over and pull the comforter over my head, attempting to block out the obnoxious noise that's assaulting my eardrums. No such luck however. The screams of Mother and Father filter through the blankets and reach my ears, even though my hands are clamped down on them tightly.

Dammit, I'll just get up. There's no point trying to sleep now that they've started in on each other. Throwing back the covers, I crawl out of bed, not at all happy about being awakened in this manner, although I should be used to it by now. It's like this every morning, the two of them can't even look at one another without finding something to bitch about. There was a time once when this bothered me, however that was a long time ago and I have long since learned to lock away my emotions.

Emotions are useless anyway. They serve no purpose other than to cause pain. I can do without that, thanks.

As the noise volume from downstairs increases, I quickly pull on my favorite pair of jeans, which are really comfortable even though both knees are torn, and a black, long-sleeved tee. Grabbing a comb from the dresser I quickly run it through my hair a couple of times, although why I bother is beyond me. My hair, which is as pure white as freshly fallen snow, has always been impossible to tame and trying to make it lay down is just a waste of time. Giving up, I throw the comb down, grab my shoes and school books, and quickly make my way downstairs, hoping that I can make it out of the house without running into either of my parents.

**"TOUSHIROU!"**

Dammit. Sliding to a halt I look back behind me and see Father coming out of the kitchen, where he'd been having his morning shouting match with Mother.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" His voice is filled with anger and he glares down at me with a look of utmost loathing in his eyes.

"School." My reply is but a whisper and I hope that it satisfies him although deep down I know that it won't.

"Dressed like that?" There's a sneer on his face as he rakes me with a scathing look. He's always hated the way I dress, as well as pretty much everything else about me. I'm the son he wishes he'd never had.

"Akira!" Mother's voice, coming from the kitchen.

Father turns back toward the door he'd just come out of. "What the hell do you want now?"

Making a split second decision, I use this opportunity to run. I bolt toward the front door, pause there only long enough to slip on my shoes, and then run for it as fast as my skinny legs will carry me. About half a mile from my house I decide that it's safe enough to drop down to a walk. Attempting to catch my breath, I think back to what I've just done. He'll be pissed when he finds out that I'm gone however I've decided that I'll deal with that when the time comes and not worry about it until then. It's not as though it's anything new. Things have been like this ever since my brother died.

Kenji.

He'd been our parents' favorite, older than me by ten years and in their eyes perfect in every way. However he contracted a rare disease and died at the age of seventeen. That was five years ago and my parents haven't been the same since. Now all they do is scream at one another and find fault in everything I do. Not that I blame Kenji for my current situation. I know it's not his fault, that he didn't want to die, but I also know that things would be very different for me had he lived.

But that wasn't the case and I've long since learned to deal with the way things are and not to dwell on the way things should be.

I arrive at school an hour early, as usual, and I'm delighted to find no one else here. Having skipped ahead to high school because of my test scores, I don't fit in at school any better than I fit in at home. I'm smaller than all of the other students and that makes me the perfect target for bullies however in the mornings when I'm here by myself, I can find peace if only for a little while. Smiling slightly, which I almost never do, I pull a book from my bag and settle down under a tree to read. My peace is short lived however. Even though my eyes are focused on my book I hear their approach and I know, from past experience, that they are looking for trouble. I glance up, over the top of my book, and watch as the group of older boys approach.

"If it isn't the little genius, all ready for school. Do you live here or what?"

Dropping the book I quickly scramble to my feet, prepared for a fight. I fully realize that there's no hope for me to fend off all of them, since they're all nearly twice my size, however I fully intend to give them as much trouble as possible.

"Look, shorty wants to fight."

All of his cronies are laughing however I gaze up at the leader in defiance. I know I'm facing impossible odds but fear is one of those emotions that I banished long ago and I just don't care. And that seems to piss off the leader of the group of bullies. He raises his hand, preparing to strike. "Stop staring at me with those creepy eyes, you little freak."

I've heard this many times before. Everyone thinks my eyes are scary, teal in color and cold as ice.

"What's going on here?"

Turning away from the group of bullies, I see the principal of our school walking toward us. The leader of the group of bullies glares at me, his warning crystal clear. If I speak up and tell Principal Yoshino what he interrupted, then there will be hell to pay later.

"I'm waiting boys." From the sound of his voice, Principal Yoshino is loosing patience.

"Nothing's going on." I lie with ease. "We were just talking."

He doesn't look entirely convinced however since no one contradicts me he has no choice but to accept my story. "Alright but if I find out later that you lied to me, you're all in for it." This said, he turns and walks away.

"Good job freak." The leader slaps me hard on the back. "For that we'll go easy on you."

Shoving his hand away I glare up at the older boy. "Back off."

"Why you. . . After school, your ass is mine."

They turn and walk away, leaving me alone to contemplate my situation. Picking up my book I sit back down under my favorite tree, however I'm finding it hard to concentrate. My eyes focus on the print however my brain fails to take any of it in. And it isn't even the threat of a beating that keeps my mind from taking in the words infront of my eyes. All I can think about is how people hate me, have always hated me, for things out of my control. They hate me because I'm smarter than they are, they hate me for my white hair, and they fear me for my eyes, which they say are scary.

None of these are things I have control over. I can't change the way I look and as for my intelligence, I know better than anyone that I'd be happier without it. However it's not like I asked for any of this.

School progresses the same as usual. The teacher lectures about things I already know and I pretend to pay attention. It's safe to zone out, I'm never called on to answer questions. It's much more fun for the teacher to pick on people who aren't likely to know the answers. After the first few times I answered questions flawlessly, the teacher ceased to call on me.

After what seems like an eternity, the bell dismissing us for lunch rings and everyone stands and leaves the classroom. During lunch, I sit alone, under the same three where I was accosted this morning before school. I'm accustomed to being alone, it's just easier this way. I may have had friends if people weren't afraid of me however it doesn't matter really. Atleast no one can hurt me this way.

Afternoon classes are just as boring as the morning ones and I debate taking a nap.

School ends fairly uneventfully and as the bell rings I leave the classroom and make my way out to the tree. I was expecting to find the bullies waiting for me however they aren't there. They must have gotten detention or something, stupid fools. Well I can't wait around for them forever. I'm expected home promptly after school and after the incident this morning I don't think it wise to push my luck.

Arriving home I find things pretty much as they were when I left this morning. The only difference is that Mother and Father aren't shouting at one another. Opening the door as quietly as possible I enter the house with the hope that no one will hear me. If I can slip upstairs to my room then it's likely no one will bother me.

However, after only a few steps, I hear, "Toushirou, get your ass in here!"

Damn. Taking off my shoes, I put them near the door and then make my way down the hall toward the living room. Stepping through the door I find Father sitting on the floor with a glass of sake in his hand. He's drunk, I can tell by the glazed over look in his eyes, and that makes things very bad for me. The man hates me when he's sober however he can be downright brutal when he's drunk.

"Sit!" Father points toward a pillow beside him and I quickly sit down, my gaze going immediately to my hands which I hold clasped in my lap.

Slap! A hand striking the side of my face brings my attention back to Father. He's glaring at me with pure hatred in his cold eyes. "How dare you leave this house without my permission."

The retort I want to make dies in my throat as he raises his hand again. Apparently one blow will not be enough to satisfy him today. Without thinking of the repercussions my actions will bring I jump to my feet and flee the room, his irrate screams following me out of the room. However I know that he will not be able to follow me, at least not in any big hurry, he's too drunk to stand properly. I hear a crash coming from the living room as he stumbles to his feet. Not even pausing to grab my shoes I push the door open and race across the yard. The ground is cold on my bare feet but I don't care. All I care about at the moment is getting as far away from that man as possible.

Not having chosen a destination when I chose to run I wander around aimlessly for awhile however I soon find myself on the bank of a fast moving river. We've had a lot of rain recently and the water is nearly up to the banks. There is a large tree standing alone near the river and I quickly climb it, anxious for my half frozen feet to be off the ice cold ground. I climb higher and higher, until I reach a branch large enough for me to sit on. I perch myself in the crook where the branch combines with the tree and stare out at the sky.

There are no clouds in the cobalt sky and the sun is shining brightly, although it's rays offer no warmth. A chill wind blows, causing me to lament the fact that I don't have a jacket. However I'd rather die of exposure here in this tree than go back home and get one.

Crack! A sudden, loud noise pierces the silence and before I have time to react the branch that I'm sitting on snaps free from the tree and I plunge into the icy water of the river below. Cold, a cold so harsh that it's like physical pain. I fight the current with all the strength I possess but my clothes are weighing me down and the icy water is quickly sapping me of my strength. Swept away by the fast moving water, I search frantically for something, anything, to grab onto. Anything I can use to break free of the river's icy grasp. But there is nothing.

It's hopeless. The current pulls me beneath the water and I find that I don't have the strength to fight my way back up to the surface. Unable to hold my breath any longer, I gasp and am rewarded with a lung full of icy water. However the cold is beginning to abate, it's no longer painful.

Confusing. I'm not used to waking to the sound of. . .nothing. As my eyes open and my vision clears I find myself in a place that's blissfully silent. I'm lying on a pallet in the floor and, sitting up quickly, I gaze down at myself and find that I'm no longer wearing the clothes that I put on this morning. In place of the torn jeans and tee shirt is a short gray yukata. What the hell is going on? Scrambling to my feet I gaze around the room I'm in. I do not recognize this place nor do I know how I came to be here.

Leaving the small cottage I step outside and gaze around, searching for something familiar. I recognize nothing. The sun is setting and I have to find my way back home. Hopefully Father's passed out from the sake by now and if that's the case when he wakes up he'll more than likely have forgotten what I did. There's a path leading leading away from the cottage and I follow it. Perhaps this trail will lead me to some place that I recognize.

Unfortunately not. The path I chose is a dead end and I arrive at a river. The water is calm and slow moving and the place has a peaceful air about it. River. My thoughts suddenly flash to another river, this one raging. Cold, so cold. Can't fight my way back to the surface. Lungs burning. These thoughts lead me to an obvious conclusion and the genius in me can't believe that it took me this long to reach it. I gaze at my surroundings again, my teal eyes wide in disbelief.

I died today.

The simple truth of this hits me hard. I fell into the river by my house and I didn't make it back out alive.

"There you are."

Turning around I see a young girl walking toward me. She is also dressed in a yukata and her brown hair is tied back in pig-tails. She smiles kindly however I'm suspicious. No one has ever offered me kindness and I don't expect that to change now. What is this girl planning?

"I've been looking all over for you."

The girl sits down beside me, her hands folded in her lap. She seems timid and I relax a small degree. She's only slightly taller than I am and doesn't seem the bullying type. As I gaze over at the girl she offers me another smile.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. What's yours?"

Such a simple question and yet I'm at a loss for words. She wants to know my name. How peculiar. I'm not sure I've ever met anyone who cared who I was.

"What's the matter, can't you speak?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I stare up into her large, chocolate colored eyes. There's something strange about them and after a moments thought it comes to me. Her eyes hold kindness and not the promise of pain.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"What?"

"My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Her smile broadens. "You have pretty eyes Shirou-chan."

Shirou-chan? What the hell is up with that? Instantly I decide that I don't like this nickname that she's just given me. I open my mouth to tell her not to ever call me that again but I stop before the words escape my mouth. Did she just say she likes my eyes? My freakish eyes that everyone's always been afraid of? This girl is just weird.

"So where exactly am I?"

"Soul Society. District One of the Rukongai."

This tells me nothing. "And this translates into. . ."

"Souls are sent to the Rukongai after death. The Rukongai has eighty districts and you should consider yourself lucky. District One is the best place to live outside of the Seireitei, where the Shinigami live.

"Shinigami?"

She nods. "They are in charge of guiding souls here to Soul Society and fighting the Hollows that pray upon human souls.

"Wait, they guide souls here to, Soul Society was it? Then shouldn't I have seen one?"

Hinamori shakes her head. "You were one of the rare few who come to Soul Society without the aid of a Shinigami. You just sorta showed up."

"I see."

So I died and then somehow ended up here. I wonder if Mother and Father know that I'm never coming home. Will they care that I'm gone? No, probably not. Now they're free to do as they please , without having me to deal with. That'll probably make their day. Thinking back on my life I'm determined to change the way I am. No one will push me anymore or I'll push back twice as hard.

I died today and I have never been happier.


	2. Peaches and Snow

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, not even the kind designed to keep your whites, white.

Peaches and Snow

"Shirou-chan!"

I grind my teeth together in an attempt to keep myself from throwing something at her head. Seems like that's my first impulse every time that I see her as a matter of fact. She knows damn good and well that I absolutely despise this childish nickname that she's given me and yet despite this fact, or perhaps because of it, she insists on using it whenever she speaks to me. I was seeking solitude when I left the small hut that we call home this morning and made my way to the river however I've learned in the past two months that it's almost impossible to hide from her and I clench my fists together and watch through narrowed eyes as Momo walks toward me.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself Shirou-chan?" she asks as she sits down beside me on the bank of the river.

"I was looking for some peace and quiet," I mutter, knowing that neither my words nor the harsh tone in which they are spoken will affect her. Momo has the amazing ability to block out anything that she doesn't want to hear and it never ceases to amaze me how well she does it. She takes selective hearing to a whole new level. "But now you're here so it's not gonna happen."

Momo gazes down at me with her chocolate colored eyes and a slight pout forms on her lips. "You can be so mean sometimes Shirou-chan."

I decide not to even dignify that particular comment with a response so I merely gaze up at her with a slightly irritated look in my eyes. She thinks that I'm mean and I think that she's annoying so in a way it kind of evens out. "Is there some reason why you came out here?" I ask, curious to know why exactly she felt the need to invade my space.

"I just wanted to see you," she replies in a quiet voice and in spite of myself I feel guilty for being short with her. Damn it, why the hell does she affect me this way? It doesn't make any sense. All she does is annoy me, constantly calling me by that vile nickname that she thinks is cute, and yet when I make her sad it just. . . I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of those particular thoughts and turn my attention back to Momo, who's still staring down at me. "Well you saw me so now you can go away."

"Why do you like sitting by this river so much anyway Shirou-chan?"

My first impulse is to answer this question with some smart ass comeback however before the words form on my lips I pause to really think about this question that she has posed to me. In all honesty, considering the way in which I died, I should have an aversion to the water and yet coming to this place, this peaceful river surrounded by cherry trees, never ceases to offer me peace. I come to this river to forget about everything, to clear my mind and to just think. This isn't the reply that I'm going to give Momo however; it's too personal to put into words, so instead I reply, "I just like the water okay?"

"Okay." She stares out at the river for a few minutes and then her gaze once again shifts to me and she smiles broadly. She quickly jumps to her feet and offers me her hand. "Hey Shirou-chan let's go for a walk in the woods."

I shake my head and open my mouth to flat out tell her that there's no way in hell that I'm going to do that. I have absolutely no desire to go traipsing through the forests of the Rukongai with her and yet, when she looks down at me with that pleading look in her chocolate colored eyes I find myself unable to refuse her. Even though it's what I want to do more than anything I find myself unable to utter that one simple word; no. Growling low in my throat I reluctantly get to my feet and gaze up at her in irritation. "Fine, if it'll shut you up then I'll go for a walk with you."

Momo smiles and grasps my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Come on Shirou-chan!"

Shirou-chan. . . Shirou-chan. . . Ugh. One of these days I swear I'm going to. . . Momo leads the way down a small path that leads away from the river and into the dense forest, followed closely behind by me although it is with the utmost reluctance on my part. All I wanted to do was to sit on the riverbank and watch the water but no, we had to go on a stupid hike. Will I ever learn to tell her no? Somehow I think it's a lost cause. She's like the big sister that I never had (and never wanted for that matter) and in the short time that we've known one another she's kind of adopted me as her little brother, much to my dismay.

As the two of us walk down the trail, going deeper and deeper into the forest, I think about how we came to be this way. She was the first person that I met when I arrived here in Soul Society and she offered me kindness, which was something that I wasn't used to having come from an abusive home. Granted it was the annoying kind of kindness, the kind that was relentless, however it was kindness none the less. When I had awakened in this strange place, unsure of where I was and how I had came to be here, I had instinctively attempted to find my way back home however after following the path that led away from the hut in which I had awakened, I'd found myself on the banks of the very river where Momo had found me earlier. Confused and unsure of what was going on I had sat down on the riverbank, trying to think of what I should do, and as I thought back on what had happened to me I arrived at the conclusion that I had died when I'd plunged into the icy river that was located near my house. I was completely shocked by that fact, although for obvious reasons not the slightest bit saddened or upset, and it was then that she had appeared. Dressed in the same kind of yukata that I had found myself wearing when I had awakened she walked toward me with a kind smile on her face. "There you are," she had called out as she walked toward me. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I remember being shocked that she had been searching for me. I mean, my own parents had never cared where I was at any given time and yet this girl whom I had never met in my life had been searching for me. That was strange beyond measure and something that I couldn't comprehend at the time. The strange girl had sat down beside me and I remember thinking at the time that she probably wasn't much of a threat owing to the fact that she was only a few inches taller than myself. Kind of sad that I judged people by how big of a threat they posed and yet coming from the background that I did there really wasn't any other way that I could have turned out. Violence had been an everyday occurrence during my mortal life and it was what I had come to expect from everyone. It's hard to trust anyone when the two people who should care about you above all others does nothing but cause you pain. "My name is Momo Hinamori," she'd told me with another smile. "What's your name?"

My eyes open wider as I realize that it was then that this unusual bond had formed between the two of us. She'd been the first one who had actually cared enough about me to ask me what my name was and I had been completely taken by surprise. Before her, no one had cared who I was; I was a nobody and was treated as such by everyone.

"What's the matter, can't you speak?" That question had served to snap me out of my thoughts and I remember staring up at her and noticing that her eyes held kindness and not the promise of more pain. It was in that moment that I had decided to answer her question. "Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Momo had smiled at that. "You have pretty eyes Shirou-chan."

And it was then that the annoying nickname had been born. She has never, not in the entire two months that I've known her, ever used my actual given name. It's infuriating and yet. . . at the same time when she uses that obnoxious name I know that she actually cares about me more than anyone else ever has and it's kind of nice. Of course I have absolutely no intentions of ever telling her that. I have difficulty even admitting this fact to myself and voicing it aloud is something that I simply cannot bring myself to do.

"See Shirou-chan isn't this fun?" Momo's voice serves to snap jar me from my reverie and bring me back to the present and as I look up at her I notice that she's once again wearing that infuriating, patronizing smile that's so frequently on her face.

"No!" I snap, angered that she would consider wandering aimlessly through the forests fun.

"You just like being difficult."

Maybe this is true but I spent twelve years doing everything that I was supposed to do and being the good little child and all it had ever gotten me was kicked around by everyone. I was determined that it would never happen to me again and had vowed to myself to stand up to anyone who had a problem with me and to always speak my mind, whether or not what I though was what people wanted to hear. I'm a different person now, be it for better or for worse.

"So," I said, as we continue to walk through the forest, not really having a set destination, merely following the trail that Momo had chosen. "How exactly did you know that I would be at the river?" I had been wanting to ask her this question ever since she had appeared in my special place and now seemed like the perfect time.

Momo pauses at this point and smiles down at me, a knowing look in her chocolate colored eyes. "It wasn't hard. You're so predictable Shirou-chan. Whenever I can't find you near home I know to look for you at the river because that's where you always go."

I shake my head upon learning this, not sure whether I should be flattered or appalled by the fact that this girl knows me better after only two months than my own parents had after twelve years. It's truly sad and yet Momo is the only one who's ever taken the time to learn about the real me, the me that I've strived for so long to hide from the world. Not that I didn't attempt to hide my true self from her as well but she was better at seeing through the wall than most.

A/N- And there we have chapter two of this new series of one-shots. I had no intentions of making anymore chapters however the idea came to me one day when I was trying to work on one of my other stories, Reincarnation, and would not go away. Therefore I gave in to the will of the muses and wrote this. It's not as good as the first chapter but it'll do.


	3. On My Own

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, never have and never will.

On My Own

"Can you believe it Shirou-chan?"

Clenching my hands into fists I have to fight the urge to shout profanities at her as I turn to face Momo Hinamori, who has just returned from the Seireitei. I don't think that I've ever seen such an undeniably happy expression on her face, which is saying something since it's Momo that I'm referring to. I fully realize that there's a disapproving scowl on my face as I watch her twirl around like an idiot, clutching a red and white uniform to her chest. I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm, which I just don't get. So she was accepted to that stupid Shinigami school, so what? It's not like it's that big of an accomplishment, definitely not anything to get this excited about.

"Shirou-chan?"

Forced from my thoughts by her use of that damned nickname, which she knows I despise and yet still insists on using anyway, I whirl to face her and snap, "What?!"

Her face falls and she stops twirling, her chocolate colored eyes focused on me. "Aren't you happy for me Shirou-chan?"

"Ecstatically happy. . . and stop calling me Shirou-chan." One of these days she's going to call me that and I'm just going to snap and. . .

My outburst causes Momo to immediately revert back to her usual, ultra cheery self and she smiles down at me with that patronizing smile, the one that everyone wears when talking to me and that infuriates me to no end. "Don't worry Shirou-chan, I'll still come home to visit you, even thought I'm now in training to become a Shinigami."

I roll my eyes at the absurdity of her statement. "I wasn't worried," I snap. "I couldn't care less if you ever come back."

Momo merely smiles that simple smile, the smile that she offered me when she found me next to the river on that fateful day, as though she knows that the harsh words I constantly offer her are merely a front. Although it's true that Momo annoys me to no end and I tire of her treating me like a child, I cannot deny that her company here has been. . . nice. In my old life, which I remember less and less with every day that passes, no one cared where I went or how I was feeling and here it's the same, except for this girl. She alone cares enough to keep track of me and no matter how annoyed I act I cannot deny that a small part of me is grateful for her friendship. A very small part of me.

"Snap out of it Shirou-chan! What's up with that day-dreaming look you have on your face?"

I take it back, I really wish she'd just go the hell away and leave me alone.

* * *

I awaken early the next day and, after dressing in my simple gray yukata, I make my way out to the front porch, where I sit down by myself to watch the sun rise. I find watching the sky incredibly calming and I normally wake up before dawn so that I can sit outside and watch the sun rise. This is the time of day that is solely mine and I enjoy the peace and quiet. I can watch the sky and just let my thoughts wander.

The peace and quiet is short lived however as I'm soon joined outside by Momo, who's dressed in that red and white shihakusho that she'd been hugging like a complete idiot yesterday. "Good morning Shirou-chan!"

"What do you want?" I snap, turning to glare up at her.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked in that soft edged voice of hers.

My first impulse is to tell her no however as she gazes down at me with that longing expression in her chocolate colored eyes I find myself unable to deny her, not that she'd listen to me even if I did. "Do whatever you want. I couldn't care less."

Knowing that this is as close to a positive answer that she is likely to get Momo offers me another one of her infuriating and yet oddly warming smiles and sits down on the porch beside me. Strangely she doesn't speak and the two of us sit in silence for awhile, each lost in our own thoughts. This is the strangest moment that I've experienced since coming to this world; Momo is always talking about something and I find it incredibly strange that she's silent right now.

"What's your problem?"

Apparently jarred from her thoughts she turns to me and I catch a brief glimpse of apprehension in her eyes before she manages to hide her emotions from me. "Oh it's nothing Shirou-chan, I was just thinking."

"Don't try to hard," I taunt. "You might hurt yourself."

She makes no reply and, getting to my feet, I walk a short distance across the yard. Momo rises to her feet and follows me and, after a few minutes, her usual smile returns and she runs her hand through my snow white hair, which serves to bring my anger to the surface once more. Dammit, why must she always treat me like a little kid? "Okay I'm leaving now. I'll come back to visit you soon okay Shirou-chan?"

This said she turns and begins to walk away. I wave to her as she leaves and call out, "Don't bother Bed-Wetter Momo!"

Much to my surprise Momo doesn't react to this taunt but merely waves at me over her shoulder and continues on her way.

My teal eyes remain focused on Momo until she's completely out of sight and then I turn my gaze toward the forest where she often drags me. This is the first time since coming here to the Soul Society that I find myself completely and utterly alone. Sure I've went for walks by myself, usually to the river where Momo and I first met, however even during these excursions there's always that thought in the back of my mind that Momo will eventually find me and I will no longer be alone. Not this time however. She's gone off to that stupid Shinigami Academy and I'm completely on my own.

"Like I care."

Now I may finally be able to find some peace and quiet.

A/N- this chapter is really short but hopefully the next one will be longer and better. the next one will focus on my version of how Toushirou got into the Shinigami Academy and I warn you now that it's a little out there.


	4. The Hollow Attack

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

The Hollow Attack

The first thing I notice as I step out of the small hut that I call home is the fact that the sun is shining brightly overhead. There isn't a cloud in the cobalt blue sky and the sun feels warm on my face. Standing in the backyard I let my thoughts wander, planning how I'm going to spend my day, however I'm brought back to the here and now by a strange feeling.

I sense a familiar presense, like an energy pulsing through the air. I can tell that Momo is approaching my small hut, although I'm still unsure why I can feel her coming, and I walk around to the front yard and direct my gaze toward the path that she always takes when she comes to visit me. Sure enough I see Momo walking toward me, not that I'm the least bit surprised by this fact, and the first thing that I notice is the fact that she's wearing a simple yukata today instead of her Academy uniform. Guess she has the day off.

Momo walks toward me and when she arrives at the spot where I'm standing she smiles down at me and places her hand on top of my head, ruffling my already unruly white hair. "Hello Shirou-chan."

The smile annoys me but the nickname annoys me far more, not to mention the fact that she knows damn good and well that I hate it when she messes with my hair. Why must she always seek to annoy me? Seriously, it's as though she goes out of her way to do everything in her power to anger me. And it always works. I glare up at her through narrowed eyes. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Of course she's completely accustomed to my outbursts by this point so it doesn't even phase her. That maddening smile of hers only widens. "Tell you what, when you graduate the same time I do then I'll use your real name."

I scoff at the deal that she's just offered me. It had to be the stupidest thing that I'd ever heard come out of her mouth, which was saying something since the competition for that was fierce. As if I'd really agree to such a thing. "Like I'd go to some stupid Shinigami school."

"You should." The smile was still on her face. "It's fun."

"Why do you always come home on your days off anyway?" This action had always confused me. She seemed so happy with her life as a student so why did she come back to the Rukongai? "If that school's so great why don't you just stay there?"

The expression on her face changes and my eyes widen in surprise. There's actually a sad expression on her face as she turns and stares at me with those big, chocolate colored eyes. "I come home to visit you Shirou-chan."

"Well I don't remember asking you to."

She continues to gaze down at me for a few moments more and then abruptly seizes me by the hand. Her sadness never seems to last for long and I envy her somewhat for that. "It's such a pretty day. Let's go for a walk Shirou-chan."

And again with the nickname. I growl low in my throat however she doesn't give me the chance to further protest. She starts walking toward one of her familiar trails, pulling me along behind her. To be completely honest I had almost, and I repeat ALMOST, missed these little nature hikes of hers however as Momo pulls me along, all the while happily chatting about her classes at the Academy and how great it is there, I begin to grow annoyed.

I just don't get what could possibly be so great about that place. I mean I know that Momo's obsessed with it but I just don't get the appeal.

My thoughts are interrupted at this point by another ripple of energy but I can't identify this one. It's completely unfamiliar. What the hell is that? And why the hell can I sense it coming? I turn my gaze to Momo. "Do you feel that?"

Momo nods her head in the affirmative, a concerned expression on her face. Momo is an extremely carefree person and the look on her face does not bode well. Whatever is heading toward us isn't good, this I know without a doubt.

Mere seconds pass and then I can hear as well as sense whatever is approaching us. The sound of it's approach echoes through the forest and Momo and I await it's arrival, both our gazes focused in the direction from which the sounds are eminating. Judging by the sounds the creature is moving at an incredibly rapid pace and I don't think that we'll have to wait for very long.

A loud roar suddenly pierces the air and an instant later a huge beast bursts through the underbrush, heading straight toward us. The creature is huge and has a body that resembles some grotesquely formed insect, it's face covered by a white mask. My gaze shifts toward Momo, who seems to be reaching behind her back for a sword that isn't there.

"Hollow." Her lips form the word but no audible sound emerges from her mouth.

The beast makes a move toward her and yet she doesn't make a move. She merely stands there and stares at it in disbelief.

"Don't just stand there you idiot, MOVE!"

I quickly shove her out of the way of the attack and then turn toward the beast, my eyes narrowed in anger. I have to get it's attention away from Momo somehow but I'm unsure how to go about this. In the back of my mind I vaguely remember watching Momo and some of her classmates from the Academy practising what she called kidou and, holding up my hands, I recite, "Ruler the mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly. That which names all in nature, gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hadou 33 Shakahou Red Flame Cannon!"

The name of the attack is shouted and much to my surprise a burst of energy erupts from my hands. I see a stunned look appear on Momo's face as the blast strikes the beast in the center of it's chest. Honestly I'm just as shocked as she is but there's no time to debate how the hell I was able to do that right now. Plenty of time for speculation later, if we escape this with our lives that is.

My focus is brought back to the beast as it slings it's claws forward in an attept to claw my face to shreds. Obviously my attempts to get it's attention away from Momo were successful but unfortunately my attack had only managed to stun it. Barely managing to dodge the razor sharp claws in time I do a backflip in mid air to keep from falling in a heap on the ground. Having apparently regained her composure Momo runs to stand beside me and she gazes at me with an intense expression in her eyes. "We have to destroy the mask," she tells me as she holds up her hands. "Aim for the center."

Nodding I hold my hands up in a mirror image of hers.

Together Momo and I recite the same spirit chant that I'd used earlier and as before a burst of energy flew from my hands. The energy from my attack combined with the burst that Momo had fired and struck the beast's mask dead center. The mask shatters and the creature gives one last scream of rage before it disintegrats before our eyes.

"We did it!" There's an elated expression on Momo's face as she jumps up and down in excitement, beaming a broad smile in my direction. "That was amazing Shirou-chan!"

"I can't believe what I just saw," a voice calls out from a short distance away, interrupting Momo's celebration.

Surprised my gaze shifts toward the sound of the voice and I see a stranger standing just inside the clearing where our battle had been fought. I can sense her presense now and must have been too engrossed in the battle to notice her arrival in the clearing. The woman has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and is dressed in the black shihakusho that marks her as a Shinigami. Not just a student like Momo but a full-fledged Shinigami.

My eyes narrow. I'm angered by the fact that she just stood by and watched the fight, not even bothering to step in and offer us aid. "So you just stood there and watched while that thing tried to kill us?"

"Calm down kid." The woman holds up her hands in a placating manner. "I would have stepped in if it looked as though the Hollow was gaining the upper hand. But that didn't happen. You two did an amazing job. Are you students at the Academy?"

Momo addresses the unknown Shinigami in an almost reverent tone. "I am but Shirou-chan isn't."

Dammit, now she's spread that vile nickname to others. I swear one of these days I'm going to get even with her for all the torment that she puts me through.

"Are you kidding me?" There's surprise in the woman's voice and I turn my attention back to her. She's gazing at me with a strange expression in her blue eyes, as though she can't believe what Momo just told her. "That attack was amazing and you're telling me that this boy has no training."

Momo nods her head. "Apparently he picked it up when he watched me and a couple of my friends training. I always knew he was smart."

"Unreal. I'll have to have a word with my superiors about you kid." This said the woman turned and made her way back into the forest.

Shaking my head I watch as the unknown Shinigami departs without so much as another word to us. I can't believe this happened. Momo dragged me into the forest, we were attacked by a Hollow, and now some Shinigami is going to tell other Shinigami about me. Could this day possibly get any worse.

"Did you hear that Shirou-chan? She's going to tell her superiors what you did. I'm sure they'll want you to attend the Academy. Then you and I can go to the same school. Won't that be great?"

"No."

A/N- and thus ends chapter four. This one was slightly longer than the previous one and now Shirou's on the Shinigami's radar. This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I had originally planned it, rethought the plot a little, but I'm happy with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	5. Child Prodigy

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Child Prodigy

Several days have passed since the Hollow had attacked me and Momo in the forest and my minor injuries have begun to heal. I haven't seen my best friend since that day although that isn't really all that unusual for her. She often goes weeks without coming to visit, saying that her schedule is so busy that she has trouble finding the free time. I'm not sure whether or not that's the real reason but what business is it of mine if it's not? It's not as though I haven't grown accustomed to being on my own.

As the sun rose over the horizon I left the small hut that I call home and made my way to the river where Momo and I first met. I need to think about everything that has happened and this is the best place in which to do that. The sound of the flowing water has always brought me peace and I find myself needing that peace of mind at this moment. My peaceful world has been turned upside down due to that Hollow attack and I find myself needing to come to terms with the changes.

When I reach the river I sit down on the bank, underneath a large cherry tree. Pulling my knees up to my chin I wrap my arms around them and stare out at the water. My thoughts go back to the Hollow that had attacked us in the forest and again I see the beast with perfect clarity. Momo told me afterwards that it had more than likely been drawn their by our reiatsu.

Not hers but ours.

I recall the shocked expression that had appeared on Momo's face as I fired the kidou blast at the Hollow and then the pride that had shown in her eyes when together we defeated the Hollow. She was proud of me for this unusual power.

"Weird."

My thoughts are interrupted at this point by the sounds of someone walking down the trail toward my haven. Glancing up I watch as two figures emerge from the bushes. One is Momo but to my extreme annoyance the other is that Shinigami from the other day. There's a broad smile on both of their faces as they walk toward me, Momo dressed in her Academy uniform and the Shinigami dressed in the normal black shihakusho.

"Good morning Shirou-chan!"

I wince as I hear Momo call me by that vile nickname however my gaze is intently focused on the Shinigami, who seems to be staring at me with a sort of appraising expression in her blue eyes. I can't figure out what is going on but I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about the situation.

"Shirou is it?"

I narrow my eyes at the Shinigami. "Toushirou. Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Oh well forgive me." Even though she's apologizing there isn't even a hint of remorse in her blue eyes. In fact it looks as though they're laughing at me. "Toushirou, I came here to invite you to the Seireitei."

"And why exactly would I go there?"

"Don't be like this Shirou-chan." Momo's staring at me with those chocolate colored eyes, imploring me not to make a scene. I know that look well, she's given it to me frequently. "Just listen to what she has to say."

"Fine." This is said grudgingly on my behalf however I will keep my word. Even though I'm not really interested in what she has to say I will listen.

"I told my superiors about what I witnessed in the forest the other day." The woman is smiling at me as she says this as though I should be thrilled that she told a bunch of Shinigami that Momo and I had fought a Hollow and won. "They were shocked to say the least and now they want you to come to the Seireitei and show them what you're capable of."

"No."

"Shirou-chan." There's a chastising expression on Momo's face as she turns to face me. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you."

"It's alright Hinamori-chan." My gaze swiftly returns to the Shinigami as she begins to speak. "He's probably just scared that he'll get there and be unable to repeat the kidou spell that he used on the Hollow. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself either."

I know what she's trying to do, anger me so that I agree to come with her just to prove that I can, and yet despite that knowledge I still find myself angered by her words. First she leaves me and Momo to face a Hollow alone while she watches from the sidelines and now she's insinuating that I can't perform the kidou more than once. "I can do it."

"Prove it." There's a hint of a dare in these two words and I narrow my eyes.

"Come on Shirou-chan." Momo walks over to the spot where I'm sitting and grabs my right hand. She attempts to pull me to my feet and I briefly debate resisting however I quickly change my eyes. I'm going to go with them and prove that I can use kidou and then I'm going to come back here and continue on with my life. I'm not like Momo, I don't want to be a Shinigami.

"Wonderful." A smile appears on the Shinigami woman's face. "Let's go. By the way my name is Rangiku Matsumoto."

I instantly commit that name to memory, vowing to stay as far away from this woman in the future as possible. She's even more annoying than Momo and that's something that I just can't handle.

Matsumoto leads the way through the forest, with me and Momo following along behind her. It isn't long before we come to a large wall with a door that was guarded by two Shinigami. Matsumoto smiled at the two guards as she led the way through the door and after a brief pause me and Momo follow her. The guards eye me suspiciously but they say nothing and allow me to pass.

"Well I have to get to class." Momo smiles down at me before she begins walking in a different direction. "Good luck Shirou-chan."

Dumb founded I watch as Momo walks away from us. What the hell? Did she just come along with Matsumoto so that she could show her where I lived? Instinctively I turn to return to the Rukongai however I'm pulled to a stop by a hand on my shoulder. Growling low in my throat I gaze up at Matsumoto who offers me what I consider to be a patronizing smile.

"Don't worry kid. You'll do fine."

I'm not worried, I just have no desire to be here.

"Come on. Squad One is this way."

Sighing to myself I follow Matsumoto as she leads the way across the Seireitei, thinking to myself that I could always act like I can't perform the kidou any more. That would make the Shinigami lose interest in me and solve all of my problems.

We came to a stop in front of a tall building with the number one painted on the wall, contained within a diamond. Matsumoto gazed down at me and winked. "Now don't even think about faking inability. They'll be able to sense your reiatsu anyway so it won't work."

Damn. So much for that plan. I guess it's back to the original plan; prove to them that I can do it and then tell them that I don't want to be a Shinigami.

Matsumoto leads the way into the building and down the hall to a large door. She knocks lightly on the door. "Third seat of Squad Three, Rangiku Matsumoto, reporting as ordered."

"Enter."

The large door swings open and Matsumoto steps into the room. After a moment's hesitation I follow her inside, my curious gaze shifting around the large room that we've entered. I quickly notice that there's a group of Shinigami standing against a far wall.

"This is Toushirou Hitsugaya." I glance up as Matsumoto introduces me to the group.

* * *

The tests that they put me through aren't really difficult and I find that after a little while I actually begin to enjoy it to a small degree. I've always enjoyed learning new things and I seem to have an aptitude for the things that I'm learning.

"Excellent." My gaze shifts to a man standing against the wall. He has long white hair and kind eyes and he's staring at me with a look that I can't explain.

"Indeed." This voice belongs to an elderly man with a long white beard and a cane. He's gazing at me with an intense look in his eyes which is a bit disconcerting. "I think he will do well in the Academy. Matsumoto, see that he is taken there and explain the situation to the instructors there."

"Yes sir."

Matsumoto bowed politely to the old man and then grabbed me by the arm. Surprised by what had just occurred I didn't protest as she pulled me from the room. However as we reach the courtyard I find my voice again. "Who the hell does that old guy think he is? I never agreed to attend the Academy. I DON'T wanna be a Shinigami!"

"Calm down kid. You shouldn't speak so irreverently about the Head Captain."

I pause. "That old man was the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

She nods. "And he seems to think that you'll make an excellent addition to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And you should know something else."

"What?"

"He was against this in the beginning. When I first told them about you and that they should test you he refused, saying that you were too young to attend the Academy even if you did possess unusually strong reiatsu. Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku helped me talk him into it."

"Hmm."

So the old man didn't think I could handle it huh? Now I felt a strange new feeling, the desire to prove myself to these people. I could learn everything that these other students were learning and I would prove it to them. Even though I still don't want to be a Shinigami I decide that I'm going to take the classes.

Matsumoto led the way to the Shinigami Academy and once we were there she found the Head of the school and explained the situation to him. Then she gave him the letter that she had received from the Head Captain. The man read through the letter and although he didn't look overly happy about the situation he nodded and told her that he would get everything set up.

"Good luck Toushirou. And who knows, when you join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you may even get to be my subordinate."

There is no way in hell that I will ever serve under her. She offers me a smile before turning around and walking away, leaving me to the fate that had been forced upon me.

A/N - and thus ends chapter five. And yes I realize that it doesn't follow the actual storyline of Bleach however since I've only heard spoilers for how he was actually discovered I went with this. And this story is AU so that's okay. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought. Hitsu-taichou


	6. Shinigami Academy

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Shinigami Academy

Despite Momo's glowing reports on the wonders of the Shinigami Academy when I begin classes I find that it is, in fact, incredibly boring and nowhere close to being up to the standards that she had reported upon. The lectures make me desperately want to pull my hair out or at the very least take a nap and learning the kidou moves is too easy. And I'm in the Advanced class. I can't imagine what it must be like for those unfortunate souls who are stuck in the normal class.

Why in the world did I let them talk me into taking these classes? I never wanted this and yet here I am. Sometimes I think that there is something seriously wrong with me. I really must be out of my mind.

My internal musings are interrupted by the sound of a loud and somewhat obnoxious bell ringing. It's mid day and classes will be temporarily dismissed for the lunch break. Following along behind the other students I slowly make my way out to the courtyard and over to a large cherry tree that is situated near the far wall. My classmates quickly band together in various small groups, leaving me blissfully alone to reflect on my thoughts.

At least until a certain pig-tailed pain in my ass shows up and breaks the silence.

"Shirou-chan!"

Groaning to myself I wonder how long she's going to continue calling me that. Gazing up at the girl through narrowed eyes I snarl, "It's Hitsugaya-kun!"

As always she completely ignores the fact that I hate the nickname that she has chosen for me. In fact she completely ignores the fact that I even spoke to her as she sits down beside me and offers me a glowing smile. Sometimes I wonder if she has selective hearing or someting like that. "So how's your first day going Shirou-chan? Isn't it wonderful here?"

"Honestly, no."

She seems genuinely shocked by my words and gazes at me as though attempting to determine exactly what is wrong with me. "What do you mean no?"

"Exactly how it sounds," I reply with all of the patience that I can muster. "The classes are boring and none of the other students here like me." I pause at this point as I reflect on something that I've learned in my short time here at the Academy. "They think I'm a freak."

Her arm immediately slips around my waist and she pulls me into one of her over enthusiastic hugs. There's sadness in her eyes but she attempts to hide those particular feelings from me as she seeks to offer comfort. "Oh Shirou-chan, I'm sure you're just imagining things. You're not a freak and I'm sure that no one things you are."

I open my mouth to tell her that she's wrong however I never get the chance. In stead my words are interrupted by the sound of a taunting voice calling out, "Look. The little genius has a girlfriend!"

I wince at the words. It's impossible to miss the scathing way the boy says the words genius, as though it's some kind of deformity, and now people are going to think that Momo is my girlfriend. I immediately pull away from her embrace and force a stoic expression onto my face. I will not let them know that their words effect me in any way.

"Idiots," I snarl.

The group of students look as though they would like nothing better than to pick a fight however as a teacher walks by and offers us all a smile they quickly disperse. But not before giving me a look that says plainly, "We aren't finished here."

Great. Things here are just like they were in my human life.

Shaking my head fiercely I vow to myself that I will not allow anyone to pick on me in that manner. This time around I will stand up for myself and if anyone chooses to pick a fight then they will regret it. Consumed by these thoughts I fail to notice the icy wind that's now blowing around Momo and I.

Her shaky voice brings me back to reality.

"Shirou-chan."

I glance toward her and notice that she now has her arms wrapped around her upper body and seems to be shivering. Up until this moment I hadn't even noticed the cold and I quickly reined in my reiatsu, causing the icy wind to cease blowing.

"Sorry," I mutter, my gaze downcast.

"Oh it's alright Shirou-chan." Momo's voice has returned to it's normal cheerfulness. "And don't worry about those guys. They're just jealous. You'll show them."

"Hmm."

At this point the sound of a bell rings out across the grounds. I hadn't realized that so much time had passed but now it seems as though it's time to return to class. A smile instantly appears on Momo's face as she jumps to her feet. "Well, we have to get back to class. Have a good rest of the day Shirou-chan."

Lost in thought I slowly get to my feet. I refuse to be a victim to bullying ever again so I need to apply myself to my studies and grow strong enough to defend myself from whatever threats arise. I will get stronger and it's in this moment that I decide to completely apply myself to my studies.

_**"Things will be much easier with my help."**_

I pause as I hear this echoing voice calling out to me. I quickly glance around however most of the students have already returned to the building and I'm virtually alone out in the courtyard. My eyes widen as I realize in that moment what the voice must be.

This must be the voice of my zanpaktou. The embodiment of my heart and soul.

I've already heard the lecture on the zanpaktou however no one can explain how to acquire it because the process is different for each individual Shinigami. But I'm guessing that the first step is to make contact with the zanpaktou and apparently mine has decided to initiate this process on their own.

Help. As I make my way back to class I think about this one word, uttered to me by the voice of my zanpaktou. I've always been one to take care of myself and avoid contact with most everyone, with the exception of Momo who kind of forced herself on me. Could I really accept the help of my zanpaktou?

I guess only time will tell however I am willing to make the attempt. Anything has to be better than simply existing as the person that everyone else despises. It might actually be nice to have someone in whom I can confide.

_**"You are almost ready Toushirou."**_

A/N - this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Hyourinmaru

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Hyourinmaru

School progresses in much the same way as the first day that I stepped foot inside the walls of the Academy. I go to class, learn what is expected of me, and then leave. And all of the others students completely ignore me. It's a little bit easier now that I've been moved up the ranks. As it turns out I'm too smart to be here and the people in charge keep moving me up to the higher grades.

When I first entered the Academy I was bullied, since the other students thought that it would be great fun to pick on the little brat that didn't belong here. Unfortunately for them I had already vowed to myself that I would not be victim of such things anymore and they were privileged enough to get a taste of the icy reiatsu for which I am now famous.

I have no idea why my reiatsu turns the air around me cold however it's a rather useful skill. People find it harder to fight against me when they're suffering from hypothermia, not that I have any sympathy for them. They shouldn't have picked a fight that they couldn't win.

I will not be a victim ever again.

* * *

"Shirou-chan!"

I clench my hands into fists as I hear Momo calling out to me from across the courtyard. I swear, if she doesn't stop calling me by that nickname. I hear the snickers from the students who are gathered in the courtyard in small groups but I chose to ignore them.

For the most part.

Momo shivers as she comes to stand beside me and there's a reproachful expression in her chocolate colored eyes as she gazes down at me. "It's freezing Shirou-chan, turn off your reiatsu."

"Don't call me Shirou-chan," I snap as I make a conscious effort to rein in my reiatsu and bring it under control. It's still somewhat difficult for me to control it when I'm angry however after a couple of attempts I manage to lower it and Momo ceases to shiver.

"So how were your classes? Any better today?"

There's a hopeful tone in her voice, as though she really thinks that my situation would somehow miraculously get better. "No."

"I'm sorry Shirou-chan, I know things are rough but it won't always be like this."

I roll my eyes at her effort to comfort me and then turn away from her so that she won't see the fact that her words actually did have an effect on me. Her words give me a small measure of hope for the future however letting her know this is the last thing in the world that I want to do.

"Come on." Momo seizes me by the hand, giving me absolutely no chance to pull away, and proceeds to drag me across the courtyard toward the front exit. Damn it but I'm tired of being pulled along like her doll or something. "I know what will cheer you up."

Somehow I highly doubt that however I make no move to protest as she pulls me through the Seireitei. We travel in silence until we arrive at the gate that separated the home of the Shinigami from the rest of Soul Society and then at this point I pull my hand free from hers.

"What the hell Momo?"

She completely ignores this question as the gatekeeper steps aside and allows us to pass. My first impulse is to turn around and head back to the Academy grounds however it's obvious that Momo is going on, with or without me, and I can't let her travel out into the forest alone.

I still vividly remember what happened the last time that we were there.

With the vision of the Hollow that had attacked us in mind I quickly run to catch up to Momo, who has traveled several yards ahead of me. It's true that she annoys me to no end however Momo is also the only friend that I have and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow anything to happen to her.

So together we make our way to the river in District One where we had our first conversation. I regard this small clearing as my special place and now I fully realize why it is that Momo brought me here. She wanted to cheer me up and this was apparently the best way that she knew of accomplishing that.

"Thank you." This is muttered in a barely audible voice as I sit down beside the river, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them protectively.

"You're welcome."

The two of us sit in companionable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. I still can't believe that it's only been three months since I joined the ranks of the students of the Shinigami Academy and I'm already halfway finished with a curriculum that is supposed to take six years. I can tell by the looks that they give me that all of my teachers are shocked by this as well and of course the other students are jealous.

Once again I'm hated for something that I have absolutely no control over.

My thoughts are interrupted at this point by a howl that has now become familiar. We've been studying Hollow for awhile now and due to the fake Hollow that our teachers made I now know exactly what they sound like. I immediately jump to my feet, with Momo right behind me.

Together we gaze at the Hollow that has just appeared in the clearing and the damn thing is huge. Way bigger than the last one that attacked us. Momo immediately unsheathes the zanpaktou that she only recently acquired while I prepare to use kidou to fight.

Damn it I wish that I had a sword.

The beast howls in rage as it rushes toward us. Leaping out of the way and barely missing being hit by the beast's claws Momo swings her sword however the blow that was intended for the Hollow's mask missed by mere inches. I can tell that Momo's surprised that she missed and as a result she doesn't see that the Hollow is about to strike.

"Momo! Look out you idiot!"

Glancing back Momo sees the hand that is swiftly coming toward her and she dodges the blow without a second to spare. "Thanks Shirou-chan."

Making note of her use of that nickname so that I can yell at her about it later I leap into the air, holding my hands out in front of me. I launch a kidou blast at the Hollow's mask however the beast swipes it aside as though it's nothing.

Damn. I was not expecting that.

Momo makes another attempt at striking the Hollow's mask and actually manages to nick it this time however this hit doesn't destroy the Hollow and only increases it's anger. Seeing that she's about to get struck I quickly leap into the air and knock her out of the way before the Hollow's claws manage to make contact with her flesh.

My flash-step is quick enough for me to dodge the blow as well however I lose my balance and fall to the ground at Momo's side. Determined to end this fight I jump to my feet and fire the most advanced kidou attack that I know, hoping that it will be enough to bring the beast down.

It's not.

The blast does make contact however it does only slightly more damage than Momo's attack and only serves to increase the Hollow's anger. This situation is starting to get out of hand and I find myself wondering where all of the full-fledged Shinigami are and why they haven't sensed the reiatsu from this fight. What the hell are they waiting for? I swear if someone's hiding in the bushes this time I'm going to. . .

"Agh!"

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Momo's cry of pain and my gaze shifts over to the spot where she's now standing, blood flowing from her shoulder. My vision deteriorates as I lay eyes upon her wound and I find myself wanting the Hollow's blood more than ever before. But how can I kill it?

_**"Call out to me and I can help you."**_

This voice. . . It's actually echoing through my head as though the person speaking is inside my brain. My vision goes completely black at this point and when it clears I find myself standing on a plain of ice. And right in front of me is a huge dragon.

My eyes widen in surprise.

_**"Are you prepared to wield me Toushirou?"**_

My thoughts shift back to Momo, who must still be battling the Hollow, and without hesitation I answer the dragon's question. I'm ready and willing to do anything in order to protect Momo from the Hollow that had attacked us. "Yes."

**_"Then all you have to do is call out my name."_**

And with these words the ice vanishes and I find myself once more by the river in District One. Momo has been knocked to the ground by the Hollow, who is now approaching her with an evil gleam in it's eyes. Enraged by this sight I scream out, "HYOURINMARU!"

A chill wind begins to circle around me as a sword forms in my right hand. The blade is almost as long as I am tall and the handle has ice blue cloth wrapped around it. Shifting the sword and assuming a fighting stance I lunge toward the Hollow, swinging my newly acquired zanpaktou in an arch in front of me. Shards of ice erupt from the tip and strike the Hollow, effectively making him forget about Momo and set his sights on a new target.

Me.

Which is just fine and actually what I wanted to happen. I will not lose to this piece of filth and I once again raise my sword. Using my flash-step I dodge around the blows thrown at me by the Hollow and use my blade to slice through the mask, ending the Hollow's life.

Landing lightly on the ground I watch as the Hollow fades into dust before turning my attention back to Momo. She's raised to a half sitting position and is staring at me as though she has just seen a ghost. Rolling my eyes in her direction I walk over to the spot where she's sitting and kneel beside her.

"You okay Bed-wetter Momo?"

"Shirou-chan!"

I make an attempt to pull back as she jumps toward me but I'm not fast enough to dodge and she wraps her arms around my neck. My first impulse is to pull away but I fight it and allow her to embrace me for a few seconds before I get to my feet. Gazing down at her I offer Momo my hand, which she accepts. I pull Momo to her feet and she gazes at me with, is that pride shining in her eyes?

"You got your zanpaktou Shirou-chan."

So I did. I gaze down at the katana that I'm holding in my hands, marveling at the fact that it actually feels cold in my grip. If the zanpaktou truly is the embodiment of my heart and soul this explains my icy reiatsu. Apparently I'm just a cold individual.

"Hey! Is everything. . ."

The random Shinigami stops short as he enters the clearing, his searching gaze shifting around as though looking for something. I know exactly what it is that he's looking for and it angers me that he's just now arriving to help us. Just after the nick of time.

"Some help you are."

And with these scathing words I seize Momo by the hand and for once I'm the one doing the dragging as we leave the clearing. I probably should have stuck around to explain what had happened to that guy but I'm just not in the mood.

He can figure it out for himself for all I care.

A/N - and there's chapter seven and Shirou has Hyourinmaru now. I fully realize that this is not how it happened but for the purpose of my story it's what I wanted so therefore it's what I wrote. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought. Hitsu-taichou


	8. A True Shinigami

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

A True Shinigami

I know that there's a smug expression on my face as I walk across the courtyard toward the spot where Momo's standing. She's no longer dressed in the red and white Academy uniform but instead wears the black shihakusho of a true Shinigami. But of course that's not what make's me have the smug expression on my face. It's the fact that I wear the same uniform.

I did it.

I graduated at the same time that Momo did, completing the course requirements for the Academy in only six months. I've been told that this is an extremely rare occurrence and that I should be proud of my achievement. Hah, the only thing I'm proud of is the fact that I won that stupid bet with Momo.

"You look so grown up Shirou-chan."

"You can't call me that anymore." Hell, I even SOUND smug. "You said that when I graduated the Academy the same time as you that you would call me by my last name."

A thoughtful expression appears in Momo's eyes, as though she's thinking about the words that I had just spoken to her. Then, to my complete and utter surprise, she smiles. "So I did. Alright Hitsugaya-kun, shall we go and find out to which Squads we've been assigned?"

I nod my head, finding it odd to hear my last name coming from her. This was the first time that she had ever used it and it's. . . I can't believe that I actually feel this way but it's weird. I shrug this thought off as she and I make our way to the main hall of the Academy. Our graduation ranks and Squad assignments should be posted by now.

Momo's practically dancing with excitement and I find this display rather childish. She's about to become a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads so you'd think that she could act a little more dignified. Having heard her countless rambling sessions on the subject I know to which Squad she wants to be assigned.

Squad Five.

I don't really have a preference although for some reason I don't really want to be placed in Squad Five. I have no solid basis for these feelings however I'll be much happier if I end up somewhere else. Especially if Momo really does make it into that squad.

I can't handle listening to her constantly gushing on about Captain Aizen.

My sanity simply won't allow it.

By this time we've reached the board where the results were posted and together we search the list for our own names. Mere seconds pass before Momo elicits a squeal that effectively serves to break my concentration. "What the hell is your problem? Didn't you get put in Squad Five?"

I gaze up at her, expecting to see a look of disappointment in her chocolate colored eyes, but instead I'm met with pride. This is weird. . . why is she looking at me like that? I get my answer seconds later when she throws her arms around me and nearly strangles me. "You graduated at the top of the class! I'm so proud of you Shirou-chan!"

Glaring up at her I clear my throat.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

Ignoring her apology I allow my gaze to shift up to the top of the page and sure enough there was my name at the very top. In retrospect I suppose that I should have known that I'd be first since I was graduating so much earlier than my classmates but honestly the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Shifting my gaze to the side I see that there is a number thirteen across from my name.

So I've been assigned to Squad Thirteen. I vaguely remember hearing some of Instructors talk about the Captain of Squad Thirteen and I seem to recall that he was in poor health. I shrug. That really shouldn't affect me so it's okay.

Now that I've learned my fate I begin to search for Momo's name and find that she graduated three levels below me and has been assigned to none other than Squad Five. It seems as though we made this discovery at the same time as Momo issues another ear piercing scream before grabbing me and pulling me around in some ridiculous dance.

"Let go!" I demand, pulling away from her and glaring at her in annoyance.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun but it's just so wonderful. Now I get to serve with Captain Aizen."

The look in her eyes as she talks about this man annoys me but I have no idea why. I guess it just bothers me that she absolutely worships a man that she's only met one time. Momo really is the weirdest individual that I have ever met in my life.

"Well I guess we should be going now. We're supposed to report to our respective Squad Captains before nightfall and the sooner we get it over with, the better. Good luck Hitsugaya-kun." She gives me a fleeting hug and then disappears.

Resisting the urge to use my flash-step I make my way slowly to the Squad Thirteen barracks. I could get there in mere seconds if I chose to however I need some time to myself to think and the walk to the barracks will provide me with that time. I hate to admit it, and never will out loud, but I'm somewhat concerned about becoming a true Shinigami.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared to fight. It's just that I wasn't really accepted at the Academy and I'm fairly certain that things won't be any better for me now. It's hard to be smarter than people who are older than you and I have first hand experience with this fact.

It's in this moment that I make a promise to myself. I will work hard to make my bond with Hyourinmaru even stronger than it is and I will rise to a rank where no one will ever look down on me again. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to become a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

With this goal set firmly in my mind I make my way to the Squad Thirteen barracks and when I arrive I immediately encounter a tall man with unruly black hair and a weird tattoo running the length of his forearm. There's a vice-captain's badge adorning his arm and I bow politely.

"Oi," the man said, gazing down at me. "Are you one of the new recruits from the Academy?"

"Yes sir. My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Well Toushirou-kun it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kaien Shiba and I'm the vice-captain of the best squad in all of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If you'll just follow me then I'll take you to our captain."

I bow once more and then fall into step behind the man. Vice-captain Shiba leads the way down a series of corridors before finally coming to a stop in front of a closed door at the end of a hallway. Knocking politely he calls out, "Captain Ukitake, you have a visitor."

"Come in," a voice beckons from within.

Seemingly taking this as his cue Vice-captain Shiba slides the door open and then unceremoniously shoves me inside. Barely managing to catch my balance and avoid falling into a heap on the floor I turn around to glare at my superior, who is wearing an almost evil smirk on his face.

"Hello there."

My gaze shifts toward the voice and my eyes fall upon my captain for the first time. His hair is just as white as mine and his eyes look kind as he offers me a welcoming smile. The man does appear somewhat frail but he seems unusually cheerful none the less.

"Welcome to Squad Thirteen," Captain Ukitake said in the same gentle voice. "I've heard a lot about you Shirou-chan."

Oh no, not another one.

I have to fight the urge to snap out that my name is not Shirou-chan however I do manage to hold my tongue. It wouldn't be good if I snapped at my new captain the first time that I met him but I have no idea how long I can maintain my self control.

I really loathe that nickname.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how you progress. Kaien will show you to your quarters and then tomorrow we'll give you the assessment to find out where you rank in this squad. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Yes sir."

I turn to follow Vice-captain Shiba out of the room however I'm brought to a halt when Captain Ukitake once again calls out to me. "Oh, Shirou-chan. . ."

Clenching my hands into fists and hoping that he doesn't notice I turn to face my captain once more. "Yes sir?"

Captain Ukitake slowly gets to his feet and, much to my surprise, begins digging around in the sleeve of his white haori. I know there has to be a questioning look on my face because it looks as though the man has lost his mind. His purpose becomes abundantly clear seconds later as he begins to pull sweets from his sleeve like a magician.

I can feel my eyes widen as he places a pile of assorted candies into my arms.

"Consider this a welcoming gift," he says with a smile.

A/N - and that's it. This series officially ends with this one. Now Hitsugaya's officially a member of the Gotei 13. If enough people want me to then I could make a sequel and write about his rise through the ranks to becoming a captain but if not then I'll leave it where it is. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Hitsu-taichou


End file.
